Nada se repetirá
by dolceheartx
Summary: ¿Qué te hace pensar que tus sueños mienten? Todos nos mentimos a nosotros mismos para salvar nuestra vida, pero nada se le olvida a tu corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: ¡Heeey! Bueno, esta es la segunda versión de este fanfic, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no estaba a gusto con la primera! Sentía que le faltaba desenvolverse más a mi escritura y buscar más palabras para explicar las cosas. El primer fanfic se llamo "Volveré a ser parte de tu vida", este se llama de otra forma porque ya tuve suficiente tiempo para hasta terminar el boceto de cómo terminara toda la historia. Hasta abajo dejare otras notas. Espero no les molesten. **

Prefacio.

¿Se puede hacer realidad un sueño? Los sueños son parte del nacimiento de la humanidad, desde la primera vez que apareció el primer humano en la tierra, hasta el último que será. Aquel primer hombre soñaba con un día tocar el cielo, sentirlo entre sus dedos, vivirlo, abrazarlo y sentirlo, pero sobre todo; entenderlo. Soñaba con un día ir más allá de sus narices y descubrir que grandes cosas podían ser reales donde en sus sueños eran solo fantasías, pero sobre todo; soñaba saber de dónde venía, y, el por qué de su razón de estar ahí, solo, varado y en aquel suelo que estaba a punto de florecer.

Pero no se preocupen, esto no es un ensayo de "**Como el hombre nació y por qué soñó**" Esta es la historia de alguien más.

Hubo una época en la que una pobre chiquilla corría de diestra a siniestra y de un lugar a otro con un libro mano, buscando respuestas que dieran cierta lógica y razonamiento a lo que había sucedido en sus sueños.

¿Qué le hacía ser tan curiosa? Todo, para Carey Jenssen, todo debía tener una razón de ser.

Todo inicio una noche de invierno, cuando una luz la despertó mientras dormía. _¿Quién a las tres de la mañana enciende una luz cual sol?_ Se pregunto la chiquilla mientras se tallaba los ojos . La conciencia suele ser juguetona, nunca sabes si es real o una ilusión lo que puedes llegar a mirar, pero por curiosidad, por simple y normal curiosidad, Carey se levanto de un tirón de la cama y corrió a su ventana. Un grupo de personas caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Hombres vestidos como si se tratase de una convención de geeks o algún festival medieval corrían de un lado a otro, como si buscaran a algo o a alguien.

Carey tallo sus ojos con sorpresa, pero camino hacia su cama ´para prepararse e ir a dormir. Tal vez su mente le había hecho una jugada y tal vez no se había dado cuenta. También pensó usar el eficiente método del pellizco, pero supuso que sería un poco disgustante y absurdo causarse un dolor.

Por curiosidad, por simple y humana curiosidad. La jovenzuela se levanto y observo fueras de su ventana una última vez. Observo como desde el cielo emergía un gran rayo claro que dibujaban runas sobre el pavimento de la calle. Miro como las personas corrían para después ser succionadas por aquel gigante rato.

¿Producto de su imaginación? ¿Locura de medianoche?

El pulso de Carey se aceleró y camino hacia atrás, tropezando con un libro y cayendo a lado de su cama. El miedo hacia lo sobrenatural nunca había sido un problema para ella, pero lo sucedido era una cosa realmente demente y de otro mundo. Las cosas como esas no pasaban en un lugar como su pueblo, decía, era un lugar totalmente normal e olvidado por la mano de dios.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y trato de capturar lo pasado, pero su instinto la guio directo a su cama y se acostó para intentar lograr la calma y entender lo ocurrido.

Nuestra conciencia siempre juega trucos, y lo que había visto, lo que había visto podría ser parte de un simple jugueteo de ella. Por un largo rato su mente rondo sobre lo que había pasado, hasta quedar totalmente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente solo recordaba escasos recuerdos de aquel acontecimiento, por lo cual Carey supuso lo mejor; solo había sido parte de su sueño e imaginación.

Capítulo I

_-Todos nuestros intentos de seguir adelante murieron desde el momento en que me mentiste…- Con el alma en su mano, la joven pelirroja observo como su amado caminaba con furia fuera de sus aposentos. Todo se le había venido encima, todo estaba arruinado y no sabía cómo afrontarlo sin ayuda de nadie._

_Se arrodillo al piso y tomo sus piernas para cubrir su cara y su llanto. Las cosas que habían pasado los últimos minutos en ese lugar… Ella quería perdonarle, quería decirle lo tanto y cuanto le amaba, pero él le había mentido vilmente, a ella, que le había dado confianza y fidelidad. Las ilusiones de su perdón habían terminado, el perdón no parecía estar cercano._

Lejano de todo aquello que brotaba en sus sueños, una joven despertó con exalto y agitación. Su mente se inundaba de vaga tristeza que florecía dentro sin razón. Solía recordar cada palabra con un dolor acuchillante e entristecedor. Lo sorprendente para ella, es que, ninguno de esos sueños tenían que ver con su vida diaria y que, en aquellos sueños, nunca lograba ver a aquella persona cuyas palabras eran dirigidas. Podía recordar todo; colores, texturas, pero nunca las caras de las personas.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo aquello, capto el inconfundible e horrorosa música de su despertador pillando.

Se levanto de la cama con pereza y recorrió su cuarto con la vista. Suspiro con pesadez, ¿Llegaría algún día saber el significado de sus sueños nocturnos?, ¿Viviría suficiente para saberlo?, ¿Por fin se estaría volviendo loca? Agito la cabeza y sonrió. Ella sabía que algún día saldría de alguien más el llamarle loca. Pensarían seriamente en ayuda profesional y sus amigos ni siquiera le lograrían entender a cada uno de sus sueños.

Aun quedaban restos del aquel sueño, y en su interior, ella sabía que una tormenta se estaba acercando. Aunque lo último que recordó antes de ir al baño eran aquellas palabras de la mujer.. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro desde el baño la lluvia que caía a cantaros a través de su ventana más cercana. Se miro en el espejo y vio a una joven de altura "normal", cara pecosa, pelo ondulado y pelirrojo y su "horrible" piel blanca digna de un vampiro. Esa era ella. Pequeñas ojeras se asomaban poco a poco debajo de sus ojos. Estaba perpleja, ¿Tan mal estaba? Pensó que a lo mejor sus sueños le estaban acabando. Por lo general, pues al transcurrir el día todo iba bien, pero al llegar la noche, al momento de dormir; al dormir sus sueños la atacaban.

Camino fuera del baño y cruzo su habitación para llegar hasta su guardarropa. Se encontraba muy exhausta de nada, como si su fuerza hubiese sido extraída.

Tomo la ropa ya preparada y la acomodo sobre un sofá. Una blusa formal gris y una falda de tubo negra. La ropa empezó a caer y tomo la falda y la blusa para ponérsela. Con poca fuerza quedo lista y podía seguir su rutina para ir a trabajar. Se miro de nuevo a un espejo grande y encogió los hombros. Ya vestida, camino con su maquillaje hacia el baño y empezó su trabajo diario de maquillaje. No solía usar mucho, pues su piel era muy blanca y un poco de rubor, labial rosa, mascara y lápiz delineador eran suficientes para parecer una 'profesional'. Miró el reloj por reflejo rutinario, algo que solia hacer desde pequeña. Quedaba media hora para irse.

Las mañanas solían ser lo peor para ella. Al estar preparándose, le llego aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad al recordar sus extravagantes sueños. No. No podía seguir así. Ladeo su cabeza en varias ocasiones. Se sentía muy adolorida. Tal vez aquella mala postura en la que había dormido pudo haber causado su falta de energía y dolor. Se miro de nuevo al espejo. Adoraba verse en el espejo, solía ser un poco vanidosa en el aspecto de tratar de verse lo mejor posible.

Su rostro era por el que cualquier modelo hubiera entregado su alma, pero claro, sin duda, ese sería el precio que ella sería capaz de pagar para desaparecer todos aquellos sueños que en su mente vagaban desde aquella noche en su pubertad.

Desde….Desde aquella extraña noche.

Volteo a ver por última vez su reflejo y observo con detenimiento sus ojos; grandes, verdes, enmarcados por unas grandes pestañas claras. Los ojos podían ser las ventanas al alma, y bueno, su alma podía ser muy cálida, pero triste si alguien se tomase el tiempo suficiente para lograr ver dentro de sus ojos.

Camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al sentir un pequeño bulto ronronear entre sus piernas. Suspiro y le regalo una cálida y sincera sonrisa a aquel ser peludo. Palpo su cabeza con suavidad, este corrió al instante.

Abrió la puerta y salió con cuidado de su pequeño departamento para por fin llegar a su trabajo. Camino dos escalones hacia abajo y volteo a ver a su puerta, asegurándose de haberla cerrado con cuidado.

-_Soy un jardinero con flores de mil espinas…..-_

La joven se detuvo en seco y con fuerza apretó su maletín. Volteo de arriba abajo en busca de algún vecino, pero era en vano. No había nadie más. Su pulso se acelero y con lo más cuidadosa que pudo ser, bajo la escalera hasta el primer piso con velocidad, lo cual no era muy lejos, ya que ella vivía en el tercer piso.

Camino tres calles de forma recta y se hubo en frente de las oficinas donde trabajaba. El edificio era grande, monumental. Ventanales gigantes y arquitectura bañada en un color grisáceo. No era el palacio de Buckingham, pero ella disfrutaba de trabajar ahí. Se sentía cómoda. No era un trabajo para alguien que quisiera dárselas de grande, pero era perfecto para lo que necesitaba ella.

Se vio decidida a entrar después de haber observado el edificio por milésima vez, aun no se creía lo bonito que podía ser, a pesar de lo aburrido que la llevaba dentro. Al dar unos cuantos pasos dentro del recibidor, un hombre alto con una negra gabardina la empujo. Esta, con la agilidad que tenía (Y vaya que no era la gran cosa) se sostuvo de un pequeño árbol plástico mientras sentía como los demás le miraban sin ayudarle. –_Vaya entrada triunfal, Carey…- _Se dijo mientras intentaba correr lo más rápido al ascensor. Al cerrarse las puertas relajo sus músculos y pudo sentirse a salvo al estar sola. Trago saliva y espero a que diera el piso número 7. El sonido del ascensor repitió varias veces y las puertas se abrieron, camino fuera de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Se aseguro de estar lo bastante lejos y miro hacia atrás para ver cómo la gente amontonaba como si no les importara que ni un alma del señor pudiera caber más ahí.

_-Tu alma sabe que hay algo más del otro lado…- _Carey se quedo petrificada mirando hacia el suelo. Las voces eran ya constantes y ella no sabía que podía hacer al respecto. No es que se estuviera volviendo loca, ¿O lo estaba? El sonido de dos dedos tronando la hicieron volver en si, y la voz chillona de una de sus amigas la recibió.

-_Pecosa, ¿Pecosa? ¡Pecosa! ¿Estás bien? Pecosa….- _Levanto su mirada lentamente y se encontró con la rubia y alta figura de Sophia Temperance, una de sus mejores amigas la cual la había conocido desde el primer día de estancia en las oficinas.

Sophia era una mujer alta, rubia, feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sin una pisca de sensatez hacia lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-_Cada día me tienes más preocupada, Jenssen. ¿Sabes? Algún día de estos vas a terminar perdiéndote tu sola en tus propios pensamientos, y no digo que seas tont…¡Digo!_

_-Sí, lo sé, Sophia…No te preocupes, ¿Si? – _Carey asintió y recupero su aire para tomar su maletín que había caído al suelo.

_-Ay, Jenssen…- _

_-Jenssen, ¿Eh?-_

_-Si, Jenssen, ¿A caso olvidaste tu nombre?- _Dijo con voz cantarina Sophia mientras Carey se arreglaba la falda.

-_No, solamente que…. Bueno, olvídalo Sophi.- _Carey llevo sus manos hacia arriba en señar de derrota. No sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no estaba bien ni mucho menos en situación de seguir trabajando, creía ella.

-_Deberías tomar unas vacaciones, no tienes la mejor pinta, ¿Ah? Habla con McKellen para que te dé al menos una semana, a este paso un día estarás en una calle de Manhattan, tirada y con un cartel de "Se busca novio, soy oficinista y tengo un gato". O "Soy soltera", ahaha.- _Sophia soltó una estruendosa risa y camino tres pasos hacia atrás. _-¿Te había avisado?_ – Hizo una pausa y con un movimiento infantil se acerco tan cercas de Carey como pudo. _–Se dice que hay un nuevo jefe, creo que del departamento de ayuda, pero dicen por ahí que además es otra cosilla. Aunque créeme, los de recursos siempre se la viven de cotilleo._-

_-Los de recursos…. Y tú. – _La pelirroja le dio una mirada de reprensión y esta soltó una risa aun más sonora que la anterior.

_-Calma, ¡Calma! Algunos dicen que el señor misterioso nuevo jefe puede ser "atracivo", o eso me han contado los que lo vieron el día de ayer viendo sus nuevas instalaciones, hehe. Taal vez y este sea el ganon. _– Sophia sonrió por última vez dejando a Carey a media oficina y con el maletín en mano.

A Carey solo le quedaba sobrevivir a esa tarde. Tal vez su nuevo jefe era un viejillo canoso o podría ser un agradable y atractivo hombre. O también podría ser alguien con una gigantesca nariz.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y sacudió también su cabeza en modo de negación.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su oficina fue tocar la puerta para asegurar que el **horrible** señor McKellen no necesitara cualquier cosa o que su suerte estuviera de su lado y tampoco estuviera de mal humor. Aunque como este era su último día, Carey supuso (por su bien) que McKellen estaría de buen humor.

_-Buenos días, señor McKellen, ¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa?_- Entro a su oficina y le miro desde la puerta donde ella se encontraba. Él estaba sentado en un sillón mirando sus papeles con sumo cuidado.

_-No, querida. Solamente avisa cuando den las 11:00, ¿Recuerdas la junta? ¿Si? Bueno, solamente necesito eso, puedes retirarte._- Dijo con tono autoritario y rápido. Este siguió mirando aquellos papeles y Carey se apresuro a salir lo más rápido.

Si algo odiaba ella de McKellen, es que él podía llegar a ser el típico señor agradable de 70 años y que podía llegar a ser llamado como Santa Claus 2do. Debido a su comportamiento y aspecto, pero a veces podía llegar a ser un maldito diablo que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras observaba como las oficinas 'ardían'.

_-La cita…_- Murmuro Carey mientras se sentaba en su asiento y observaba con atención su ordenador de trabajo. Sin embargo, por cosas del destino, a Carey se le vinieron todos esos supuestos sueños e inundaron su mente.

Todos esos raros sueños que la atormentaban desde aquella noche donde creyó haber visto cosas que no eran, que al parecer nadie podía darle la razón, pues al paso del tiempo ella termino creyendo que solo era una obra más de su imaginación y Morfeo. Todos le habían dicho que podía estar un poco demente, pues los cuentos que su padre le compraba le podían estar dañando y llevando a la locura.

Aun recordaba como su madre le alejaba todos aquellos libros de misterio y le inundaba con cuentos de hadas. Cosa que Carey le disgustaba por completo. Siempre había sido una niña con hambre de conocimiento, con los pies en la tierra y con ansia de saber el significado de todas las cosas.

Entrecerró los ojos y dejo de escribir en el ordenador.

_-También tú disimulas la oscuridad en tu corazón…- _Carey abrió los ojos al par y se encontró con un joven que se situaba frente a la silla de su escritorio sentadoy observándole con atención.

-_¿Disculpa?- _Le pregunto ella con un poco de curiosidad a aquel extraño que estaba situado ahí.

_-Ehehehe, mi nombre es…. Mi nombre es Henry Nielsen, ¿Señorita…?-_

_-Carey Jenssen, es un gusto…Señor Nielsen._- Se levanto para tratar de mostrar respeto (o lo poco que le quedaba de ella en esos momentos) Sin embargo, Henry no se levanto. Él siguió ahí, sentado, mirándola con una larga sonrisa felina en sus labios. Solamente se limito a hacer un ademan de sentarse.

_¿Quién se creía este? _Pensó Carey.

Ella se sentó de nuevo y le observo por un pequeño instante de curiosidad. Era de porte delgado, se podía admitir que era de gran altura. Su cabello negro peinado finamente hacia atrás y su piel blanca; casi como la nieve. Sus ojos eran verdes, ¿O eran azules? Suspiro y asintió mientras se ordenaba un poco los pensamientos para dirigirle la palabra, pero este le gano.

_-Es usted muy observadora. _.- Nielsen sonrió con sorna. Su voz. Aquella voz le era familiar, ¿Por qué le era familiar?

_-Le puedo ayudar en…. En algo?_- Carey tartamudo de forma infantil y él soltó una risa que hizo hacerla enojar un poco. El "Señor Nielsen" se levanto y con poco respeto se sentó frente a aquella sobre su escritorio. Estaban cara a cara, aunque el escritorio completo les separaba. Carey miro atenta a aquel hombre sin quitarle e ignorar su mirada. Aunque… después de todo… No estaba tan mal.

Se limito a morder su labio inferior y apretó sus labios con fuerza para eliminar esos pensamientos.

-_No hay nada en que puedas "ayudarme", aunque podría darte algunas "tareas", ahaaa-_

_-¿Qué ha dicho?-_

_-Mmmh, nada. - _ Añadió Nielsen con tono serio.

_-Es usted extraño, señor Nielsen pero dig…- _

_-¿Lo soy? Lo soy, pero no creo que "extraño" sea el método adecuado para referirse a mí.- _Este le interrumpió.

_-¿Entonces? ¿Sabe algo? No quiero ser desagradable con usted, pero su presencia me incomoda un poco. Si pudiera ayudarle en algo, no sé, ¿Quiere un café?-_

_-No. No quiero un "café"._

_-¿Necesita asistencia? ¿Está usted perdido?-_

_-Ni perdido ni necesito asistencia. No, preciosa. Sucede que no necesito ninguna de esas cosas. –_Sonrió-_ Simplemente estoy aquí porque soy tu nuevo __**jefe.- **_Su mirada se torno intimidante_- Así qué… Discúlpame, pero podrías ser tan cuidadosa de decirle al señor McKellen que he llegado, ¿Si? Gracias preciosa.-_

_-De acuerdo… ¿Puede usted sentarse ahí?- _ Carey trato de mantener la calma y no tratar de darle una merecida cachetada, pero él seguía con aquel aspecto intimidatorio que le hacía sentir sumisa.

_-Preferiría quedarme aquí, si no es molesta, ¿De acuerdo?- _Nielsen más que pedirle algo le había dado una orden. Ella asintió y no volvió a dirigirle palabra alguna. Lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí y no molestarle, aunque lo único desagradable era soportar su sonrisa.

Paso el rato y Nielsen seguía ahí, mirándole en ocasiones cuando Carey estaba muy ocupada en sus propios pensamientos o en tecleando con rapidez. Ella le descubrió viéndole. Le incomodaba un poco, pero a la vez le hacía sentir… ¿Bien?

_-¿De dónde es usted, señor?- _Carey intento romper el silencio devastador.

_-Vendo de un lugar muy lejano.-_

_-¿Noruega?-_

_-Sí. Noruega, corazón. – _Este le sonrio de un modo que ella jamás había visto. Como si al mencionar esa palabra le recordara algo. Carey supuso que podía ser un buen recuerdo de sus días de juventud, ella también le devolvió la sonrisa con amabilidad.

_-Yo vengo de Corpus Christi. Es un lugar muy lejos de aquí, al sur de Texas. El clima es mucho más caliente que aquí, si se puede imaginar, pero prefiero New York.-_

_-Te gusta el frío, ¿eh?-_

_-Si.- _Asintió ella.

_-El lugar donde nací es el más frío de todos los rei…países. Una persona normal no viviría más de una hora o minutos dentro de ese lugar, pero yo crecí en un lugar totalmente distinto. Muy, pero muy lejos de ahí. No tiene mucho que pedir del frío clina ni tampoco de la non-gloria del lugar donde nací. Algunos le dicen "el hogar de los dioses", pero para mí solo será un buque de locos con músculos por cerebro, un mal gobernante y con un hijo con más musculo que cerebro._- Carey le miraba con seriedad. Pensó que tal vez no le había ido tan bien en su juventud como ella había supuesto.

_-No a todos nos gusta nuestro lugar de nacimiento. No lo juzgo, pero sin embargo, hay que acostumbrarse e tomar a la idea de que eres de ahí y que no importa cuántas veces lo niegues e olvides, nunca lo dejaras ir. Aun así, si me dieran a escoger de Dallas a New York, obviamente escogería New York. En Dallas esta toda mi pasada vida y hay muchas cosas que solo necesito olvidarme de ellas y hacer mi nueva página de vida. _

_-Así que prefieres el frío a lo caliente, ¿No?-_

_-Sí. El calor nunca es tan agradable. Hay ocasiones en que lo quieres repeler y no puedes. Sin embargo, el frío… El frío con un poco de calor es agradable en su época, no le puedes dejar ir y sabes que cuando llega el calor, sabes que extrañaras el frío, pero nunca el calor.-_

_-Puede que yo tenga otra vista de "frío", cuando creces en un lugar lejos de él… le odias. Otras veces le quieres dejar muy enterrado para que no regrese. El frío trae muerte con el.-_

_-Woah, eso fue fuerte. No creo que el frío represente "la muerte", es un nuevo estado de elemento donde las cosas llegan a morir, pero ese es el ciclo de vida. Plantas mueren en frío, pero otras más viven en calor. La vida tiene un ciclo._

_-Tienes razón, corazón.- _Nielsen sonrió y Carey no pudo negar aquel rubor que había tomado sus mejillas. Era extraño, Nielsen era un hombre que no conocía, pero… le tenía confianza.

Como si la conversación hubiera sido autobloqueada por uno de los dos, el silencio reino.

Él solo se quedo ahí, sentado, jugando con un pequeño artefacto azul en forma de anillo.

Henry Nielsen, pese a su extraña forma de ser y fabuloso guardarropa, parecía un tanto… ¿Peligroso? Esos ojos azules y ese porte intimidante le parecía como si quisiera alertar a los demás que no era el hombre que pensaban. Como si quisiera esconder algo de él.

_-El señor McKellen le recibirá dentro de poco.- _Aviso Carey con voz autoritaria e profesional.

-_¿Tendrás que llamarme Jefe?-_

_-Lo hare, señor.-_

_-Tu actitud me hace pensar que algún día lograras tener algún puesto importante, Jenssen.- _Ella le observo con curiosidad. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir importante, ¿Importante? ¿Ella? Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, Henry le interrumpió. –_Piense, hay grandes cosas que usted podría hacer. Piense con rapidez e inteligencia. Hasta las cosas más complicadas tienen su forma fácil de llevar.-_ Nielsen se levanto de su asiento y se posiciono a lado de Carey.- _Uno nunca sabe el futuro cercano. Un día estas en la cima y otro estas al último de la cadena alimenticia. Decisiones son decisiones, y se deben de tomar de forma rápida y correcta cuando se les tiene frente.- _Carey le observo en su cara una expresión dulce y con aire de felicidad. Como si él le estuviera pidiendo algo. Ella le sonrió y él le regreso la misma expresión. ¿Qué tenía él?

No pudo darse cuenta cuando sus miradas se juntaron y ella con rapidez le ignoro e miro hacia otro lado. Él era un extraño. Un extraño que estaba a pocos centímetros y que le estaba haciéndose sentir como si aun fuera un adolescente. Él se acerco su mano derecha a la izquierda de ella y la tomo con suavidad.

_-¿Señor Nielsen?- ___Una voz conocida se escucho y soltó una carcajada detrás de ella. Henry soltó su mano don agilidad y con tres pasos llego hasta a lado de McKellen para saludarle.

-_¿Señor Rober McKellen? Es una __**alegría **__verle.- _Ella pudo notar sus palabras con veneno y doble sentido.

-_Un gusto verle también. Es excelente, ¡Magnifico! Estoy muy emocionado por lo que puedes llegar a hacer de este lugar. ¿Te parece entrar a mi oficina antes de ir a la junta e tomar un café?_

_-Claro, solo espere un minuto y estaré con usted. Como dije, es un __**gusto**__ verle de nuevo.- _McKellen entro con una sonrisa a su oficina y Nielsen regreso a donde Carey se encontraba.

-_Lo nuestro no ha terminado, preciosa.- _Carey se dio la vuelta, pero noto sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Fue tan rápido. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, Henry le tenía atorada en sus brazos, no podía correr hacia ningún lado aun si ella quisiera. Su mente le decía "corre", pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Henry se acerco a su cuello y respiro tan cerca de él que ella podía escuchar su respiración con claridad. Con cautela y lentitud, este le dio un suave beso sobre su piel. Carey se ruborizo al sentir sus fríos labios sobre ella. Este murmuro palabras no entendibles, pero ella prefirió ignorarlas y dejarse sentir. Este retiro sus brazos lentamente de la cintura de ella y dio una vuelta completamente para encaminarse a la oficina de Rob.

Carey se quedo en la misma posición. Estaba, ¿Estaba petrificada? No. Estaba totalmente sin palabras. Estaba enojada consigo misma. Estaba furiosa, ¡Era un completo desconocido! Por dentro su cuerpo le pedía ir y darle un beso, pero se estaba comportando como una adolescente que no había sido. Su enojo no era con él. Era con ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodo la ropa. Paso su mano por donde Nielsen había besado y con otra trato de ocultar el sonrojo de su cara.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al borde de su silla. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

**Últimas notas:**

**Carey Jenssen no es un OC (personaje inventado) O bueno, más bien es mitad y mitad, ya que es re-encarnación de un personaje más que si bien, no es inventado, pero será mi headcanon. El apellido 'Jenssen' lo saque de Jensen Ackles, que es mi amorsote de Supernatural, por si se les hace conocido. **

**¡Dejen reviews! Si ustedes se dan cuenta, yo no sé escribir, pero hago el intento debido a que no me gusta ser una persona floja que se queda con las ganas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo contara con dos divisiones: "Tres pasos y tres pagos" y "Cerrando el trato para un nuevo comienzo". No son dos capítulos diferentes, pero es que quería ponerles subtítulos para que se dieran una idea de lo que se escribirá en el transcurso del texto y sobre todo, pues este capítulo será un POV de Carey. **

**Capítulo II **

**Tres pasos y tres pagos.**

¿Estoy dormida o despierta? ¿Serán las dos cosas? Agito mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda negando lo sucedido. No sé qué rayos este pasando por mi cabeza, pero lo que está haciendo. No. No me gusta. Sentía como mi cuerpo se quemara y deseara tener más de aquello. Nadie me había hecho sentir así. ¡Basta! Me comporte como una colegia. Y Creo que ya estoy un poco crecidita como para comportarme de esa forma. Pubertad y adolescencia ¡OUT!

Mi respiración se calma y siento como mis mejillas agarran color al recordar su cuerpo cerca del mío, susurrándome y aquel delicado beso en el cuello. ¡Maldito Nielsen! Usted, señor. Usted me debe una muy grande. ¡Nadie hace sentir como colegiala a Carey Jenssen! Mucho menos alguien como usted, señor guapura andante.

Aprieto mis manos con coraje y muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza. Me había quedado petrificada a su momento de ida. Maldito Robert, en buena hora apareció. Aunque no lo nievo. Mi cuerpo pedía más de aquello y eso es lo que me hacía sentir muy furiosa; furiosa de no tener control de mi cuerpo. No sé que me hubiera pasado si Rob no hubiera aparecido. A mi mente vienen cosas terriblemente extravagantes, pero "lindas" en algún tipo de sentido fetichista.

Vuelvo a mi realidad y aprieto de nuevo mis labios los cuales forman una línea fina. Una boba sonrisa se asoma en mis labios. Agito mi cabeza y me concentro en el ordenador. Los papeles de Rob y los encargos finales no se harán solos y yo lo último que quiero es perder mi empleo.

Me recargo en la silla y miro hacia el techo y espero a que la impresora detenga su curso de papel tras papel.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suelto de nuevo una risa. ¿Sonrisa boba? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! La hago desvanecer en segundos y tomo seriedad. Era hora de poner las cosas paso por paso.

Uno: No conocía al señor Henry Nielsen. 2: ¡Había violado **mi** privacidad! Y 3: Era mi nuevo jefe, no me podía arriesgar haciéndome la quinceañera con él. No con mis "amigos" o el personal a nuestro alrededor. No podía comportarme como si él fuera el típico jugador de americano y yo la porrista boba que corre tras de él y hace todo y cada una de las cosas que pide.

Aunque básicamente mi trabajo futuro será así.

Yo seré la porrista y él el jugador que pide. Oh por dios. Mi rara hipótesis toma razonamiento y lógica. Me odio a veces.

Era cierto. Me estaba comportando como una niña de nuevo, una niña a la cual sus hormonas se estaban floreciendo y querían ir por el primer chico que le diera la mano.

Los papeles se detuvieron y los tome uno a uno hasta apilarlos y guardarlos en un pequeño sobre.

¡Qué nervios! Llevo mi mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina de McKellen, futura oficina de Nielsen. Ahí esta él. Y por si fuera poco, dudo que haya olvidado lo que paso en un dos por tres.

Soy Carey. Carey Jenssen. No me debo dejar de seducir por cualquier tipo guapo andante. Mucho he estado aguardando como para sacar ese lado ahora. O si no, ¡Me dejo de llamar Jenssen! O al menos mi castigo seria el no cenar esa noche, oops.

Acomodo mi falda, me arreglo el cabello, me miro en un espejo y tomo los papeles. Camino hacia la oficina. Toco tres veces y escucho la característica voz de McKellen darme la entrada.

Mis manos tiemplan y yo también. Abro la puerta con mucho cuidado y entro con total seriedad y con aire profesional. Pero él está ahí. Si. Nielsen. Que me mira con sorna y una sonrisa burlona en cara.

_-Carey, ¿Son los papeles? Necesito que también me entregues los papeles de informes de último mes y al final de la junta se la des personalmente al señor Nielsen, que me los ha pedido para observar la administración que llevamos. Espero no se te olvide.- _Dice McKellen con total seriedad.

¡Maldita sea!

_-Claro, señor. No se me puede olvidar. Si me disculpa, ¿Necesita algún cosa más?_- Con profesionalidad asiento y sonrió con amargura. Él lo nota, pero McKellen no lo percibe. Veo dar una negación y me encamino hacia la puerta para terminar mi salida.

Al cerrar la puerta note como Henry no me llego a notar y lo único que recibí de él fue aquella sonrisa de entrada. Maldito.

Camine hacia mi mesa de trabajo y empecé a rebuscar entre todos los archivos aquellas notas e informes de administración de todo lo que habíamos hecho. "_**Nielsen me los ha pedido para observar la administración que llevamos." **_Recuerdo sus palabras y me muerdo la lengua con enojo.

Así que con esas, ¿Eh? Ni siquiera le conozco y ya me está haciendo la vida imposible. Debo de apuntar en mi agenda: Buscar nuevo trabajo si Nielsen me hace la vida imposible y horrenda.

Aunque él debería llegar a tener algo en claro; Yo nunca me dejo de nadie.

Por fin encuentro los archivos y los mando directamente a imprimir.

No podía quejarme de mi trabajo. Realmente había sido muy estúpida pensar solo en renunciar. Creo que lo único favorable y bueno de vivir aquí en New York es que tenía trabajo. Si no tuviera, pues ahorita mismo pudiera estar recogiendo casas en Dallas o de limpieza en algún autoservicio. No era una persona con los mejores estudios, pero al menos ser secretaria era algo que me traía beneficios y era buena en ello.

Miro de nuevo el reloj como rutina y me sorprendo al ver la hora. **10:50. **Tomo mi maletín y corro rápidamente hacia el ascensor para subir al piso de juntas. No me espero a que el señor McKellen salga, pues él solo irá y su reloj tiene ya la alarma que me había pedido avisar. El ascensor se abre y entro con agilidad dentro. Normalmente a estas horas los elevadores estaban tan solos como una casa de sustos. Las personas no tenían necesidad de subir y bajar a cada minuto, pues solo se llenaban cuando era la entrada, el almuerzo para los que tenían o la salida. Espero a que el elevador de número 3 y las puertas se abran al par. Camino con mi paso lento y entro a la sala de oficina número #2 y coloco los papeles que el señor McKellen leerá, los cuales no son muchos y tienen pocos renglones.

Veo que todo la oficina está sola, solamente sillas blancas están acomodadas horizontalmente, de forma que todos le presten atención a el jefe.

Me siento en una silla de mero en frente y saco un espejo para mirarme mientras me acomodo el cabello con mis manos. A veces suelo ser un poco vanidosa, pero no estoy obsesionada como muchas del personal, como si a las personas realmente se tomaran el tiempo para decirles lo "hermosas" o que bien planchado el pelo tenían. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, desde el momento en que entre Nielsen todas empezaran a notarle y empezara la lucha de los 74 juegos del Hambre en el edificio, solo que el premio será "A ver a quien más atención le pone el jefe mr. Guapo Nielsen". Oh dios. Muero por verlas.

Suelto una risa sonora y me aseguro de estar sola. Vayan a creer que estoy loca. O puede que más de lo que actualmente estoy.

Pocas personas empiezan rápidamente a llenar la pequeña oficina de juntas. Solo hay quince asientos y dudo que todos vayan a llegar. Suspiro con pesadez mientras saco de nuevo mi reloj para checar la hora como siempre. **11:02 **

Volteo hacia atrás y veo a Nielsen acercarse con paso lento, pero preciso y pasa de mi yendo directo hacia la ventana e ignorándome por completo. Le miro con atención su espalda y su cuidado suit en color negro con una hermosa corbata esmeralda la cual le hacían resaltar sus ojos y su rara palidez.

¿Rara palidez? Tal vez nunca me he visto en un espejo.

Le sigo observando levemente por el rabillo de mi ojo y le pierdo de vista cuando me es suficiente dejar de mirarle. No es que vaya a terminar siendo una loca acosadora de su futuro jefe.

Robert McKellen entra con paso lento y sube al podio que daba cara a las doce personas, cuyos doce asientos se llenaban con ellas y esperaban el último discurso. (Por fin) del ex jefe.

Robert me sonríe y aclara la garganta para empezar a hablar.

_-Heme aquí, por última vez. Aun recuerdo como hace seis años este puesto se me era encargado, lo cual había agradecido con mucha alegría. Ahora, no muchos años después, aquí estoy. Con mi última esperanza a que el nuevo jefe, el cual está aquí presente, sea de total consciencia de todo lo que estos años hemos hecho y he hecho por este lugar; la oficina de derechos humanos de New York.- _Me pierdo entre sus palabras y olvido totalmente de lo que Robert hablaba. Realmente era una persona muy floja al escuchar los hablares generales de otras personas, muy así si fuera de mi trabajo como esta ocasión. Suelo prestar atención, pero no necesito que me recuerden cada cosa que ha sucedido a lo largo de los años que he trabajado aquí. Los cuales no llegan ni a dos, pero no quiero hacerlo. Pierdo el hilo de la conferencia y observo a lo lejos a Nielsen prestar su total atención a McKellen, aunque no le veo muy divertido o entretenido al escucharlo. Su cara parece estar cansada o más bien, estar cansada de escuchar al viejo hablar.

-_Todo esto conlleva hasta el día en que New York fue destruida por aquellos extraños sucedos sucedidos hace ya seis años y medio. ¿Quiénes creen que tuvieron trabajo durante más de un año? ¿La casa blanca?¡No! Nosotros ayudamos a que los funcionarios no se hicieran de dinero mal ganado de personas que se lo ganaban cada día o de que personas no robaran aquel dinero destinado a las personas dejadas por el desastre. ¿Ustedes creen que el señor Tony Stark pago todo lo sucedido? Fue el propio pueblo el que lo hizo. Ningún millonario de segunda hizo algo por esta ciudad. Y ese era nuestro parte. Que ningún funcionario o millonario tratara de robarle a los necesitados._

¿Hace seis años sucedió eso? El tiempo pasa mucho más rápido de lo que pienso. Nielsen se acerca a mi lado y toma el asiento, sigue sin prestarme atención, pero lo noto conmovido o más bien, asustado de lo dicho por el señor McKellen. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

Mientras tanto, la sala se queda en silencio y Rob da sus últimas palabras. Todos aplauden y sonríen, Robert McKellen era desde ahora el ex jefe.

Veo como personas se levantan y el mismo Henry desaparece de mi lado para ir directo a Mckellen. Las personas charlan con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se reparten abrazos entre aquel señor y ellos.

Nielsen los observa con una sonrisa sínica mientras cada uno suelta su chorro sobre como lo "echarían de menos por estos lugares". ¿Sabrá McKellen cuanta mentira y veneno hay en esas palabras?

Henry me voltea a ver con seriedad y yo no ignoro su mirada. Nos miramos con seriedad sin decir alguna palabra o acción, pero él se niega y voltea de nuevo para dirigir palabras hacia los empleados. Hago lo mismo y le miro por el rabillo del ojo solo para prestar atención a como su actuación comenzaba al hablar con ellos.

Estaba actuando, así como todos aquellos empleados lo hacían.

¡Pero qué bien coordinaba ahí!

_-¿Señorita Carey?-_ El señor McKellen camina hacia a mí y me levanto de un brinco.

-_Señor McKellen.- _Asiento y sonrió de la forma más actuada posible. No es que estuviera feliz de que se fuera, si no que, no tenía ganas de sonreír en esos momentos.

_-Se que tu más que nadie, sabe todo por lo que he pasado estos últimos años aquí. Quiero que sepas que espero que algún día llegues a tener un puesto de gran importancia. No dudo de tu capacidad, pero mi elección de jefe no era muy larga. Al principio pensé en ti, pero aun creo que te falta un gran camino por recorrer, pero sobre todo; No quería que los demás empleados empezaran a correr chismes sobre favoritismo. Es por eso que me di a la tarea de buscar a una persona la cual pudiera hacer el trabajo por mi y sin que tener que tomar riendas en comentarios de terceros o problemas. Siento avisarte y darte esa noticia hasta ahora, pero créeme, créeme que se que algún día serás alguien. – _

¿Qué? ¿Qué yo iba a ser la jefa?

Mi cara de sorpresa no es pasada por alto y no es una cosa que quiera ocultar. Maldito bastardo. Me has quitado **MI **trabajo. El señor McKellen da unas palmadas a mi espalda y camina hacia fuera de la habitación. Yo me quedo ahí, estupefacta, mientras trato de tragar aquellas noticias recién dadas, las cuales no eran muy alentadoras. 

_-Veo por tu reacción que no he sido una "agradable" noticia, ¿Verdad, corazón? –_

Siento sus largos brazos pasar por mi cintura y tomarla para acercarme a su cuerpo. Siento su barbilla recargada en mi hombro derecho y me hace sentir, ¿Relajada?

_-A caso no soy agradable para ti, ¿Eh? Prometo no ser el típico jefe malvado o bueno, mejor no prometo nada, hmm. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Carey?-_ Alargo las vocales con cierta burla en ellas.

-_El problema no es usted. El problema es que él nunca me dijo acerca de sus planes de hacerme jefa de la empresa, ¿Usted cree que eso no me hace sentir mal? – _Digo con furia y hago rechinar mis dientes levemente. No me doy cuenta ni hago nada por alejarlo. Lo único que quiero es correr, pero de alguna u otra forma, me siento bien con él. ¿Qué me pasa? Siento como mis ojos se humedecen y mi respiración se entrecorta.

Su mano izquierda va hacia mi boca y posa un dedo sobre ella para indicar que me calme. Acto seguido me voltea con agilidad y me aprisiona entre la mesa y él.

Estoy atrapada y no corro de él. Trato de no dejarme llevar, pero mis piernas no funcionan.

-_Preciosa- _Su mano izquierda va hacia mi barbilla y la toma con suavidad. Prometí no seguirle el paso, pero es ridículamente difícil no hacerlo. Se acerca a mí y me hace entrar en calor y un horrible rubor se apodera de mi cara. Sin embargo, con el poco respeto que me queda, lo empujo con fuerza, pero es imposible.

_-Todos tenemos un sueño, Carey, ¿Verdad? Algo que deseamos saber, pero el destino no desea darnos las respuestas, pero corazón…-_ Sus palabras cambian a ser más serias y profundas.-_El destino no está escrito. Por lo general se puede llegar a escribir. Nadie puede decir o decidir que seremos mañana ni que pasara hoy. Nosotros mismos lo escribimos con nuestras propias acciones y si queremos algo, lo conseguimos. Dime, corazón, ¿Tu quieres algo?-_

_-Yo deseo respuestas y soluciones.-_ Digo con palabras casi audibles.

_-Yo te deseo a ti._-

¿Eh? ¿Ha dicho lo que ha dicho? ¿Cómo me puede desear? ¡ No le conozco! No sé quien es y no sé que rayos hace aquí. Me ha quitado mi lugar futuro de trabajo y de paso me habla como si me conociera de toda la vida. Sin olvidar toda esa falta de privacidad que ha tenido sobre mi.

Le empujo de nuevo con fuerza de su agarre, pero este me somete con fuerza las muñecas de las manos y las aprieta. Trato de quitarlas de encima, pero es imposible. Es demasiado fuerte.

-_Pero…Pero usted es un maldito desquiciado, pervertido e ególatra. ¡Esta loco! Las cosas no pueden ser así….no… no son. Esto no es una maldita película porno en la que usted va a terminar en la mesa conmigo. Sinceramente, si usted me hace algo más, juro que mañana mismo el den….- _Su mano me tapa la boca y me vuelve a aprisionar a su cuerpo por la cintura con la otra que le quedaba suelta, ahora, en mi cuerpo.

-_¿Qué te pareciera un trato?-_

_-¿Un trato?- _El me quita la mano de encima, pero toma mi cara con fuerza para obligar a mirarle- _¿Estás loco? Estas desquiciado si piensas que me acostare contigo en el primer día que te conozco. Eres mi jefe o tal vez hasta ex jefe. Apenas tengo horas de conocerte. ¡Sería una violación hacia mis derechos! – _Él sonrió con burla y su mirada se torno con seriedad.

-_Ni obligaciones ni "__**engaños". –**_Rio entre dientes y me soltó, alejándose de mí.

_-Ah, ¿Y cómo piensas hacer un trato conmigo, ¿A caso sabes lo que quiero? Ustedes los hombres de poder. Creen que pueden aprovecharse de una mujer solamente por creerse superiores.-_

_-¿En serio?_

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- _

_-¿No quieres todas aquellas respuestas que has estado buscando de niña y sobre todo los sueños que te han estado sucediendo a lo largo de tu vida desde aquella extraña noche? Los sueños, sus significado y las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor, ¿No quieres respuestas? ¿no es lo que buscabas?-_

En mi cara se refleja el horror que tengo en estos momentos. Él dijo eso. ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo sabia todas aquellas cosas sobre mi? Tapo mi boca con horror y trato de entrar en negación, pero es imposible.

_-No…-_

_-Vaya, nunca conocí a nadie tan estúpida como para no aceptar propuestas y no querer respuestas a lo que siempre ha buscado. Como dicen, "La curiosidad mato al gato", aunque nunca creí que el gato se quisiera ahorcar a el mismo con la correa de su propia curiosidad no sin antes probar un poco de aquello que le resulta interesante. –_ Cruzo sus brazos y me miro mientras encaminaba a mí a paso lento.- _¿Segura que no quieres respuestas, gatita?-_

_-¿Cómo se que me las darás? No. No las quiero. Lo más seguro es que eres un charlatán el cual solo adivino que tengo problemas, o lo más probable es que alguien más te haya dicho.-_

_-¿Quieres respuestas?-_

_-¿Cómo me las darías? No las necesito. ¡Respóndeme lo que te he preguntado-_

_-¿Quieres respuestas?-_

_-¡Dime! Oh, por favor. Solo respóndeme, maldito. Nadie en mi vida me había hecho sentir de esa forma, nadie tampoco había logrado sentirme sentir como una estúpida y después venir aquí y tratar de chantajearme, ¿Cómo supiste eso?-_

_-¿Quieres respuestas? Es la última oportunidad… el precio subirá si tú no te decides, cariño.-_

_-Mis respuestas primero. –_

_-Bien. No. Nadie me ha contado ni me han contratado. No. No soy un "charlatán", aunque algunos así me suelan decir.-_

_-¿Bien? Ahora, si tienes respuestas, dímelas.-_

_-No-_

_-Pero tú has dich…-_ Una vez más se acerco hasta mi lago y me llevo uno de sus largos dedos hasta mis labios para callarme.

_-Tú me has dicho "Dame respuestas", más nunca me has dicho "dame respuestas a mi pasado, mis problemas y mis sueños". Esas son tres preguntas que tienes rondando por tu cabeza, ya una fue contestada y desaprovechaste una oportunidad.-_

_-…maldito.-_ Aprieto mis labios y mis manos con coraje.- _¿Cuál es tu "precio", charlatán?-_

_-¿Mi precio? Bueno, son tres preguntas, son tres pagos. Si las preguntas se hicieran más, serian más pagos los que darías, pero tendrías tus respuestas. Un buen pago sería algo muy, muy personal….-_

_-…suéltalo.-_

_-Tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazón.-_

_-¿Metafóricamente?-_

_-Física y mentalmente.-_

_-¿Física y mentalmente?-_

_-Lo que has dicho.-_ En su sonrisa se asomo una extraña expresión de sofisticada excitación, como diciéndome "te he jodido" o "en la que caerás". Miro hacia mi derecha y observo cómo hay gente aun en la sala. Me sorprendo y mi respiración se corta.

_-¿no te da vergüenza lo que me has hecho pasar? Las personas nos están viend…-_

_-Ellos no nos ven ni nos escuchan, ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí. Para ellos la oficina no está más que para ellos, es magia.-_

_-¿Has dicho magia?-_

_-Mira.-_ Tomo uno de sus anillos el cual tenía una serpiente de modo de adorno, la tiro al suelo y esta se convirtió en una en vida.

_-Ilusiones ópticas.-_

_-Mira de nuevo.-_

Era una serpiente de verdad. Aquel anillo era de verdad, ¡Era realidad! Vi como el animal subía con agilidad la mano de Henry. Trate de alejarme, pero estaba sorprendía por lo que estaba viendo mis ojos.

_-Es real. Más real que tu.- _

Henry tiro la serpiente al suelo y esta inmediatamente se convirtió en su forma de anillo otra vez.

_-¿Cómo? –_

_-Magia.-_

_-¿recuerdas lo que soñaste anoche?-_ Sus palabras parecieron enmarcar cierta conmoción.

No respondí.

_-¿Sabes quién era la mujer de tus sueños?-_

_-No….No. Solamente escucho las voces de aquellas personas que están dentro de mis sueños, pero nunca he mirado sus caras. De alguna u otra forma, cuando casi trato de verlas, se desaparecen de mi mente sus formas.-_

_-Era un hombre. Había un hombre y esta mujer había tenido una pelea con él. Este le había gritado y ella también. El huyo y ella se quedo ahí, tendida en el suelo llorando porque él le había mentido, ¿No?-_ En su cara asomaba una mueca de conmoción, una especie de tristeza o dolor. La sonrisa de sorna había desaparecido por completo. Ese no era Henry.

Había atinado a todo, era verdad. Él podía ser la clave a mis respuestas. No podía dejarme guiar por él. No le conocía, no sabía quién era, pero no podía dejar ir la oportunidad. Trague saliva y trate de entablar palabras.

_-Tus respuestas… El pago, ¿El pago es a largo plazo?-_

_-Corto.-_

_-¿Corto? ¿Cómo se llevara a cabo?-_

_-Te diré todo lo que pueda y este en mi poder. Te ayudare y te regalare herramientas para que tus dones se desarrollen. No preguntes cuales, pero por todo hay un precio. Tu cuerpo, alma y corazón es lo que pido.-_

Estoy confiando demasiado en él. Me estoy volviendo loca. Suspiro y camino con cuidado hasta llegar a una ventana. Tomo mi mano derecha y la coloco sobre mi corazón. No sé que estoy haciendo, pero si lo hago, si lo hago sé que soy una loca sin remedio y que si de una u otra forma si él me engaña, todo se irá abajo, mi vida, mi cuerpo; todo lo que soy, pero sí tiene razón. ¿Todo esto valdrá la pena? ¿Acabaran mis pesadillas?

Camino con miedo hacia quedar cara a cara frente a él.

-_Acepto.- _ Y yo misma acepto llevarme a la perdición.

"**Cerrando el trato para un nuevo comienzo"**

Mi respiración se hace lenta y mis nervios empiezan a matarme. Cada segundo me dan ganas de retractar mis palabras y correr lo más lejos de ahí. De correr de esa extraña situación. De hasta dejar mi propio trabajo y conseguir otro solamente para olvidar de la estupidez que estoy a punto de hacer. ¿Soy tonta? Si. Lo soy. Aunque mi cuerpo me hace quedarme parada donde estoy, me trata de decir que es peligroso moverme o hacer algún movimiento en falso. Henry camina unos pasos para quedar lo más cerca de mí. Parece desconcertado y se me ocurre que a lo mejor no escucho mis palabras. Eso sería lo mejor.

Apoyo mis manos en mi cadera esperando lo "mejor" de la situación. Él se queda estático frente a mí, frota sus manos y habla, pero sus palabras no son audibles. Parece como si algo lo hubiera hipnotizado o no fuera él el mismo hombre que me trato de persuadir.

Tomo mi cara entre sus largas manos, me levanto la cabeza lentamente y se inclino un poco para estar a pocos centímetros de mi.

_-¿Qué tan segura estas de esto? ¿Es esa tu respuesta final?- _Parece como si en sus palabras se encontrara un acertijo, como si el temor saliera de ellas. Como si algo le dijera que no es seguro cerrar el trato conmigo y tratando de ahuyentarme lejos de aquello.

_-Si no estuviera segura, pues no estaría aceptando el trato de un completo extraño. Y aun así, pero aquí sigo.-_

El cerró sus ojos y trago saliva mientras un gruñido salía de su garganta.

_-Entonces… Hasta la noche.-_ Él me soltó con cuidado y camino en silencio hasta salir de aquella oficina.

Entro en pánico y miro como mis compañeros de trabajo me miran y dan una sonrisas hacia a mi. Yo se las devuelvo y camino con toda seriedad hasta la salida. Me muero de nervios. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Camine más rápido antes de que el elevador se cerrase y apreté mi maletín a mi cuerpo. ¿Preparare las maletas para huir? Tomo aire y lo aguanto unos momentos para después sacarlo con drama. Escucho el elevador pillar y salgo de ese cubículo lo más rápido que puedo y corro hasta llegar a mi silla y sentarme de nuevo en ella.

Me siento y con cuidado doy unos cuantos giros en ella. Eso siempre me había hecho sentir bien desde niña. A veces lo hacía porque me proporcionaba diversión y me reía, sentía como si las cosas se liberaran con las vueltas, aunque sabía perfectamente que era un producto de mi propia locura creer que las vueltas te sacaban de tus problemas. Mi madre siempre decía y vivía regañándome con el día en que me fuera a caer por el mareo, pero a escondidas cuando ella no estaba hacerlo en la silla de mi padre.

-Pero que divertida te estás dando, pecosa, ahahha.- Me detuve en seco y lo primero que recordé es haberme sentado en la silla y ahora me doy cuenta de que me di involuntariamente más vueltas de las que pensé. Acomode en mi lugar y frente a mi estaba Sophia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Menudo espectáculo que le había proporcionado.

_-¿Qué desea, "señorita" Themperance?-_

_-Señorita aunque te cueste, ahaha…-_ Admiraba realmente mucho su autoestima, siempre sonreía y reía a todo mundo. Aun así dicen las personas felices nunca lo son, pero en este caso Sophia podía llegar a ser así por realidad. Estaba casada, tenía un perro y una casa en los suburbios. Su vida parecía el final de un cuento feliz. El "Y vivirán felices para siempre".

Algo que dudaba llegar a tener algún día. Sobre todo con lo que había comenzado esa tarde.

_-¿Pasa algo, Carey?-_

_-No. ¡No es nada! Solo… Solo estaba pensando en lo que hubo en la junta.-_ No me di cuenta de lo triste que parecían mis palabras.

_-Lo sé. O sea, ¿Ya viste al nuevo jefe? Unf. Me lo comería si no fuera casada. Válgame la que sea la ganona, ¿No? ¿eeeeh?_

_-Siento decirte que estas casada.-_ Mire a Sophia con cara incrédula.

_-Casada, feliz y con un futuro nuevo san Bernardo. Pero volvemos a lo otro. Yo me moriría por tener tu puesto. – _Ojala lo tuvieras… - _Me han dicho que toda la junta te la pasaste seria e ida. Yo con ese bomboncito hasta me desmayaba para que me despertara. En fin. Tú y yo nos debemos una noche de copas en un bar para conseguirte algo. __**Te urge.**_

_-¿Me urge?-_

_-Te urge.-_

_-¿Qué me urge?- _Alce una ceja.- _¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "__**Te urge**__"?-_

-Sabemos perfectamente que te "urge". Lo tienes pintado en letras grandes, pero aun así.. Te dejo. Edward no me va a esperar mucho o se irá a jugar bolos con los chicos. Ya sabes, cosas de hombres.-

Una conversación rápida para una mujer casada y ocupada. Ojala algún día no termine así. No tuve ni tiempo de despedirme para cuando lo dije, vi como Sophia se daba la vuelta y entraba al elevador.

Suspire ya apague mi ordenador de trabajo, acomode los papeles y me recline de nuevo sobre mi silla. Aun no era hora de correr a mi casa. Aun no daban las cuatro. Con normalidad todos los días esperaba con ansias que dieran las cuatro para correr a mi casa y ver una buena serie de televisión o comprar películas y mirarlas mientras mi gato me hacia compañía junto con un bunche de comida chatarra. Eso era una buena noche para mí. Sin embargo, ahora lo que más deseaba es quedarme ahí o esconderme en algún sitio de alta seguridad, pero sé que después de la tarde, New York no es seguro para una muchacha de mi edad. No teniendo 25 años.

Voltee a la ventana y mire como la tarde caía sobre aquellos rascacielos de esa gigantesca urbe. Recordé aquellos días en los que mi padre me decían como las nubes de la tarde eran borregos que dios ponía en el cielo para que las personas se sintieran felices. Sonreí y suspire con levedad. Extrañaba mucho a mi padre. Mi madre había muerto años atrás y mi padre me había dicho que las cosas pasaban por alguna razón. Nuestro destino puede dejarse de escribir en algún momento. En el momento en que nuestra tinta y páginas se han agotado, ese seria nuestro momento de partida. Y como todo es un libro, había personas que llorarían la partida del personaje, pero ellos seguirían el transcurso del leyendo aquel libro.

Mire de nuevo el reloj de la pared. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

Me levante de mi silla y acomode las cosas en mi maletín para preparar mi ida. Acomodo mi ropa y cojo mi saco para acomodarlo sobre mí. Lo más seguro es que fuera estaría frío y no quería pasar por un resfriado. Mucho menos a mediados de noviembre. Lo peor para mí sería tener que estar enferma y de paso, tener a Henry Nielsen pisándome los talones constantemente.

Camine con cuidado hasta el elevador, al entrar presione el primer piso. El elevador comenzó su caída y yo espere.

No quería llegar a casa, tampoco que fuera de noche. No quería saber lo que me pasaría o que pasaría. ¿Cómo es que Nielsen llegaría hasta mi casa? Bueno, había hecho magia. Había convertido un anillo en una serpiente. No dudo en que aquel tipo pueda llegar sin ni siquiera batallar. No es que fuera una profesional en eso de la magia, pero mi padre me había enseñado que todo tiene un precio. Así que, si tu usabas la magia para buscar respuestas, un precio debía ser pagado. Tal vez eso es lo que estaba pasando. El precio lo estaba a punto de pagar.

Al llegar a mi departamento lo primero que me encontré al abrir la puerta fue ver a mi gato mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Lo sé, lo sé pequeño Se que te hueles algo. Nunca enamores el corazón de un gato sin comida, porque el gato se enamorara de ti y te cuidara celosamente. Eso me había dicho una compañera. Los gatos suelen ser muy inteligentes y ellos sabían las cosas que pasaba a su alrededor, aunque un 80% del cuento les valiera y se quedaran dormidos mientras el mundo se derrumba.

Tire mi maleta al suelo de la entrada y aleje mis tacones de un tirón lejos de mí. Camine hacia mi habitación y abrí el ropero para tomar una pijama.

Empecé a tirar mi ropa al suelo, me molestaba. Quería descansar, quería que mi mente se olvidara de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que aun en sueños aquellas cosas seguirían.

Me tire a la cama con mi cuerpo cansado a morir. Estaba exhausta. Me lleve las manos a mi cara y la frote. Estiro mis brazos y cierro mis ojos. Siento un bulto subir a mi cama. Mi gato Bobo siempre se acuesta a mi lado y su ronroneo siempre me calma para llegar al sueño. Como si el… Como si el tratara de ayudarme para que mis sueños no me atormentaran. Trataba de alejar mis preocupaciones, ¿Lo hacia?

Bobo no ronroneaba. Siento como unos dedos pasan por las hebras de mi pelo y abro los ojos de golpe.

_-Eres aun más linda cuando estas fuera de toda esa carga de las tonterías de tu trabajo, querida.-_

_-¡Nielsen!-_ Grito y trato de correr, pero sus brazos me alcanzan y me volvieron a tirar sobre la cama.

_-No tan rápido, mi bonita, ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato_?- Su sonrisa se transformo en una línea fina y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

_-Henry, solamente quiero descansar, por favor….-_ Suplico tratando de convencerle.

_-Yo también quiero descansar. Quiero descansar contigo.-_ Su sonrisa lineal se vuelve una suave y delicada curva que le hace ver como si fuera un niño, sus ojos se estremecen y me miran.

_-Henry…-_ Dije casi inaudible.

_-Es una orden.-_ Me ordeno con palabras fuertes que emergían de aquella dulce sonrisa que adornaba su boca.

_-….. ¿Si?-_

_-Si-_

Accedí a lo dicho y él se sentó a mi lado mientras yo me acomodaba a la esquina de la cama para dejarle estar a mi lado. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Por alguna razón él me hacía sentir en calma. Esa calma que me había proporcionado desde su agarre la primera vez que le vi esa mañana. La calma que sentí al escuchar lo que él sabía de mí y que sabía que me pasaba.

_-Mi nombre no es Henry_.- Dijo de la nada y se levanto.- _Loki.-_

_-Tus padres han de haber estado locos…-_

_-Lo están.-_

_-Ya lo veo…-_ Siento su mirada de enojo sobre mí y me estremezco. Él se sienta de nuevo a mi lado y evita mi mirada de espanto.

_-No quiero asustarte. No lo hagas…-_ Su cara mostraba compasión y enojo, como si algo le hubiera dicho que retrocediera y mostrara su corazón.

_-Descuida, no lo haces… Solo estoy cansada.-_ Parpadee y cuando me di cuenta, él me tenía debajo de su cuerpo y tomaba mis muñecas con fuerza.

-_No me hagas enojar, linda.-_ Soltó mis manos y tomo mi cara entre ellas.

_-Quiero descansar.-_

_-No tendremos esta conversación de nuevo, ¿Entiendes?-_

_-Déjame.- _Lo empujo hacia un lado y me levanto de la cama con agilidad y corro hacia la puerta, pero mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir su mirada, pero al voltear no estaba ahí donde lo deje sobre la cama. Volteo mi cara y estaba ahí, parado frente a mí. Me acorralo de nuevo y me tomo por la cintura salvajemente.

-_Tratos son tratos.- _Me tomo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y me llevo hasta la cama. Acto seguido volvíamos a la misma situación. Él sobre mi. Me siento muy intimidada, con miedo y ganas de correr, pero no quería pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacerme si lo hiciera. Si pudo llegar a mi habitación sin si quiera saber, ¿Qué me haría si le desobedeciera? Mi respiración se agito y solo me decidí por acatar sus extrañas ordenes y acomodarme a su lado. No quería saber que más podría pasar. No debía correr, no sin antes obtener respuestas. No era una tonta.

_-Henry…-_

_-Loki.-_

_-¿Loki? Sobre las respuestas…. Quiero saber porque todo lo que sueño me afecta de alguna manera a mi autoestima. Es un sueño, no es como si yo hubiera vivido.-_

_-Los sueños suelen ser la respuesta escondida en ellos. Los mortales siempre se la viven complicando las cosas. Nunca son capaces de ver más allá de sus narices o lo que recuerdan. Se basan mucho en sus sentimientos y emociones, nunca en lo lógico de la situación.-_

_-Pero llegamos a la luna.-_ trato de bromear con él, pienso que si puedo hacer que entable una conversación ligera y sincera él podía bajar la guardia.

_-Felicidades. Un planeta más. Aun les faltan billones de lugares, "__**admiro"**__ su destreza de aportación al universo.- _Fallo mundialmente. ¿Es tan difícil? -_Todo a su tiempo.-_

_-Necesito respuestas, no soy una estúpida, ¿Sabes?-_

_-No lo había notado.-_ ¿Qué ha dicho? Oh no. No lo has hecho. No eres el único que sabe jugar así, pero mejor me calmo. Tratare de hacer la conversación lo mejor posible e huir de mis problemas.

-¿_Qué vas a hacer ahora que me tienes así?-_ Trato de volver la conversación.

-¿_Alguna idea que deseas aportar o fetiche por complacer?-_

_-Aléjate.-_

_-No.-_ Me muestra una sonrisa burlona y cerro sus ojos.

_-¿Así te quedaras? Digo, ¿Te quedaras en esa posición todo el tiempo? Te dolerá la espalda-_

_-¿Eso es una propuesta? Corazón, conozco muchas posiciones que te encantaría hacer…-_

_-Pervertido.-_

_-Te gusta, no lo mientas, perra.-_

_-Tu madre.-_

_-¿Qué has dicho?-_ Oh, ¿Qué hecho? Mi bocota me ha hecho hacerlo enojar. Su semblante es intimidante. No quería hacerle enojar. Lo que menos quería era al logo mago o lo que sea que sea enojado conmigo y en mi departamento.

_-No debiste haber dicho eso, ¿verdad? Pide perdón.-_

_-Nunca.-_

_-Pide perdón.-_

_-No lo hare ni soy estúpida o perra.-_

_-Pide perdón, maldita perra.-_ Aprieta mis manos de nuevo contra el colchón. Es fuerte, no lo dudo, pero me estaba lastimando. Vaya momento en que escogí alagar a la madre de alguien. Y vaya persona a quien mi subconsciente había escogido.- ¿_No lo harás? Así estamos, ¿No?_

Aprieta mis manos con brusquedad y se acerca a mi cuello, en cuestión de segundos me tiene a su mercedo. No tengo ninguna opción de salida, lo peor del asunto es que mi cuerpo me traiciona y no puedo correr de ahí. Es como si me hubiera hipnotizado y dejado en pausa. Trato de zafarme, pero es inútil. Siento su respiración en mi cuello, paso seguido una mordedura que me hace gritar y apretar mis manos con dolor. Él me suelta la mano derecha y trato de taparme la boca. El dolor me hace retorcerme. Duele mucho. ¿Qué clase de caníbal era? Se alejo de mi cuello y de nuevo tomo mi mano y la apretó al colchón. Siento de nuevo una segunda mordida debajo de mi barbilla. El dolor es mínimo, pero lo hace repetidamente hasta que logro sentir el dolor de cada mordisco y las grandes ganas de rascarme. Pasa de nuevo al lado izquierdo de mi cuello y siento otra mordida fuerte. Trato de gritar, pero este me toma las dos manos con una sola y me tapa la boca con otra.

Es un maldito.

Lagrimas recorren mis mejillas. Me sentía inútil, me sentía vulnerable y a su merced. Me suelta las manos y quita la otra de mi boca. Mi cuerpo se relaja, pero en cuestión de segundos queda a la altura de mis labios y los une.

Su boca es fría, pero no luche por separarla. Correspondía con sumo cuidado a diferencia de su rapidez e consiente beso que me daba. No era un tipo tonto, mucho menos un no experimentado. Podía darme cuenta de que no era nada de eso. Sin siquiera entender el por qué de mis acciones. Llevo mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y los enrollo para juntar más nuestros labios y por ende, hacer el beso más duradero. Ya que las cosas habían comenzado, pues a terminarlas.

Me siento avergonzada de mi actitud de colegiala con hormonas, pero siento que eso era lo que quería en ese momento.

Siento que una de sus manos pasa a estar debajo de mis sentaderas y las masajea, suelto un leve gemido, pero él lo ignora. Era bueno, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no iba a dejarme secudir, pero se alejo para recuperarse y con su lengua recorrió mis labios, los cuales mordió con brusquedad. Suelto un grito ahogado, pero él lo tapo con otro beso. Me acomodo debajo del y siento que no soy yo la que respondo. No puedo creer que me estuviera dejando tocar por mi maldito futuro jefe que de paso no era lo que pensaba y no se llamaba Henry.

Sus brazos suben hasta mis hombros y me hacen caer para acomodarme a la cama y sin darme explicaciones, separa mis piernas y las pasa detrás de su cadera para quedar perfectamente en medio de mí. Siento su mano deslizándose por mi muslo y pasar hasta mi cadera. Con la otra recorre el mismo camino, pero pasando todo mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos y cuello.

Estoy agitada, muy excitada también. Las cosas han tomado un curso que no imaginaba haber tenido esa noche, pero él me dejo de besar y se alejo de mi boca. Soltó mi muslo y sonrio.

Había caído en su trampa.

Me siento de nuevo vulnerable y quiero llorar. _–Perdón.-_ Digo sin dudarlo de nuevo.

_-Perdonada-_ Dijo con desdén y se costo a mi lado el muy desgraciado. Puedo escuchar su respiración. Este agitado, no puedo negar que me han quedado ganas, pero solo era un castigo.

No decido molestarle más. Sé que no llegara a algo.

Esta no puedo ser yo.

Cierro mis ojos y me acomodo para levantarme de la cama.

No quiero llorar a su lado.

_-¿A dónde vas?-_ Me dice con delicadeza que claramente es fingida.

Camino al ropero y saco dos cobijas y se las tiro en la cara.

_-¿No querías descansar?-_ Digo secamente para no querer llorar.

_-Contigo.-_

_-Y así será…-_ Muerdo mi lengua y camino a su lado para acomodar la cama, pero él se levanta y empieza hacerlo mientras le miro entretenida por lo bajo.

_-¿Bien?-_ Me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo sonrío y es la primera vez que le veo feliz sin ningún rastro de malicia.

Entro en la cama y me acuesto del lado izquierdo, él se recuesta al otro lado y yo decido darle la espalda. Pasan minutos para después sentir sus largos brazos por mi cadera, me estaba abrazando. No me niego. Al fin de cuentas no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba respuestas y era hora de empezar a actuar sin importar cuando pasara. Henry o Loki, como se llamara, tendría que actuar para que él me creyera y sus respuestas se dieran por si solas.

Siento su respiración en mi cuello y a los minutos me quedo dormida.

**Oh god. Ahora si me canse un poquitillo.**

**Pero dejo las últimas notas.**

**Disculpen si mi Loki no es el headcanon o canon que todas manejan. Cosa que les puede molestar a muchos. No es el típico loco de poder, bueno, si lo es… Pero no tanto. No es el que tiene sed de venganza y odio a Odin por lo que le ha "hecho". Es más del tipo de persona que esta arrepentida por algo. No digo nada más. SPOILEERS! **

**Puede ser un poco intimidante, pues no todo es florecillas y mariposillas. **

**Ya saben. Dejen comentarios si desean.**

**Cuidense.**


End file.
